1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read by a line sensor, and more particularly to a construction for connecting the image reading device to a peripheral device provided externally to the image reading device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading device can be connected to a computer, for example, and thus image data obtained by the image reading device is transferred to the computer, so that an image is indicated on a monitor device of the computer, or the image data is recorded to a recording medium attached to the computer. Image data outputted from the image reading device and image data handled by the computer should conform to predetermined standards, respectively. Namely, the computer should have an interface circuit, by which input image data is converted so as to conform to the interface standard of the computer. Thus, the specifications of the interface of the image reading device and that of the computer should coincide with each other.
Accordingly, a construction of a hardware device, such as a computer which is provided externally to the image reading device and can be connected thereto, is restricted, and thus the connection of an arbitrary device to the image reading device is difficult.